


Encore

by pukefiend



Category: Panic! at the Disco, The Brobecks
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Omorashi, Teasing, Urination, Wall Sex, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Brendon needs to pee during a show, and Dallon notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encore

Everything was blazing hot and brilliantly bright. The sun had gone down a while ago, but the summer heat still radiated up from the pavement, and the stage lights washed out the world in light and heat. Brendon Urie _dripped_ sweat, soaking his shirt. He was absorbed in the concert, which had been going strong for a while now. 

The only thing that drew him out of the moment was the sudden, sharp pang in his bladder. He felt achingly full, and if he hadn’t been so absorbed in the show before, maybe he would have noticed earlier. His voice stuttered for a second, and he sucked in a deep breath to compensate for it. 

It was a conflict enough to need to piss while performing, but the fullness in his bladder was already having some secondary effects. Brendon could feel himself hardening in his tight jeans. He squirmed slightly, trying to disguise his motions as dancing. His fingers brushed his cock through his jeans, trying to adjust himself discreetly. 

The song wrapped up, and Brendon took a second to step back out of the lights. 

“Thank you for coming tonight everyone,” he said. He tried to keep his voice even. In the darkness, he grabbed himself. Putting pressure on the tip of his hard cock relieved the urge a little. 

“We uh, we have one last song for you,” he said, holding in a groan. His bladder pulsed and throbbed, and he squeezed his legs together. After the cheering died down and the music started up, he stepped back into the lights. 

As he sang, Brendon rocked his hips to the rhythm. It helped relieve the need, and he thought it was easily disguised as dancing. His voice faltered as he felt the need growing more and more urgent. 

He felt like everyone could tell, like every single person in the crowd was aware of his hard on and his awkward movements. His eyes fluttered shut, and he tried his best to shut out the crowd and focus on singing. Singing, and holding back his piss. He bit his lip in the pause in the song, inhaling through his nose sharply. 

When he started singing again, his voice wavered. He mentally cursed himself for it, knowing how much it gave away his desperation. He reminded himself that the song was nearly over, so close to being done. He tried to focus on that and ignore the throbbing of his bladder. 

The song wrapped up, and Brendon accidentally let out a little moan. He heard squealing screams from the crowd, and he smiled cockily as if he had meant to do it the whole time. 

“Thank you everyone!” Brendon said, gleaming with sweat. He waved his hand at the crowd as the lights went down. 

The darkness meant no one could see the way he grabbed himself through his jeans as he darted off the stage. He rushed into the backstage area, looking around frantically for the restrooms. His fingers clamped over his cock, which was still hard in his pants. He could suddenly hear something that made him freeze.

“Encore! Encore! Encore!”

“Hey Brendon,” Dallon said, tapping him on the shoulder. Brendon whirled around, moving his hands away from himself in a vain attempt to disguise what he was doing. 

“They want us back out there,” Dallon said, a smirk on his face. Brendon squirmed under his gaze. He knew Dallon could tell what was going on, but Dallon didn’t say anything.

“I, uh,” Brendon bit his lip. He didn’t really want to admit to Dallon just how desperate he was, and he held in a groan.

“What do you say, Bren: one more song?”

Dallon’s smug grin said he knew exactly what he was doing. 

“Come on,” Dallon said, walking his fingers up Brendon’s neck. Brendon shivered. He nodded numbly. 

Dallon wrapped his arm around Brendon’s shoulders and walked him back out onto the stage. Brendon held in a whimper, managing not to grab at himself for a moment. The lights went up, making everything bright and blinding again. Cheers rose up from the crowd, and Brendon smiled as convincingly as he could manage. 

Brendon grabbed the mic, and Dallon walked away with a grin.

“You guys, uh, I heard you guys wanted an encore?” Brendon said, trying to keep his voice steady. There was an uproar from the stands, and he smiled genuinely. 

“I think, I think we can manage one more song for you guys,” Brendon choked out. The pressure in his bladder made it hard to focus on speaking. 

The music started up, and Brendon mentally begged the song to be over as soon as possible. Brendon’s voice wavered just a little when he started singing, but he took a breath between lines to steady himself. He tried to evenly divide his focus: half on singing, and half on not pissing his pants on stage. 

Brendon couldn’t help but rock his hips again, his voice pleasantly breathy. He wanted to glance over at Dallon, who he knew was probably staring at him. 

Normally, an encore was a good thing, a great thing. In this instance though, it felt torturous. Just the single song was enough time to take Brendon from uncomfortable to truly desperate. He ran his fingers through his sweaty hair, doing his best to continue. The lights were distracting too, he noted uncomfortably. 

“Thank you all for coming,” Brendon heard Dallon say into his mic. Brendon nodded, as if anyone could see it. He laughed slightly to himself, but the motion almost made him lose it. He gasped, clenching his legs together to stop himself from losing it. 

“Thank you!” Brendon said as the lights went down for the second time. He grasped himself needily, groaning. Content with the cheering outside as a sign that the audience was satisfied, Brendon rushed backstage. 

“Uh, fuck,” Brendon cursed to himself, looking around frantically for the bathroom. A sign with an arrow and the word ‘restroom’ on it in large capital letters pointed down a narrow hallway. 

“Oh thank god,” Brendon murmured, rushing down the hall with his hand firmly clasped between his thighs. As he rounded a corner, he stopped dead in his tracks.

“Dallon?” Brendon asked. 

Dallon stood in front of the door of the restroom, one hand on his hip and a cocky smile on his face. 

“Hey Brendon,” Dallon said, flirtiness evident in his tone. He was kind of sweaty too, but he had ditched the blazer that was most of the problem. 

“Uh, can I, get in the restroom Dal?” Brendon asked shakily. 

“No…” Dallon said, his smile widening. 

“Uh,” Brendon whimpered. He thrust his hands down in front of his hard cock, which only served to accidentally draw attention to it. 

“Come on Dallon,” Brendon moaned, grabbing at himself. He flushed red, deeper than he already was from the heat. He twisted his hips around, clenching his legs to try to hold it. He whimpered slightly, and he knew Dallon heard him from the way he smirked. 

“Why? What’s wrong?” Dallon said, tilting his head and feigning innocence. 

Brendon squirmed uncomfortably, his full bladder throbbing. 

“I-I-I-”

“Oh come on Brendon, use your words,” Dallon teased.

“Dallon…” Brendon whined, pressing his finger to the head of his cock. “I gotta go…”

“Mhm? I can see that,” Dallon said with a soft laugh. “You’ve been desperate since before the encore, right?”

“Y-Yeah,” Brendon admitted, twisting his legs together and biting his lip. 

“You’ve been holding it out on stage in front of everyone?” Dallon teased, approaching him closer. Brendon shuddered when Dallon grasped his hip. 

“Mhm,” Brendon said, nodding quickly. 

“And is that why you’re hard?” Dallon said bluntly. 

Brendon blushed brightly, and glanced around the hall to assure no one was around before he replied. 

“Yes…” Brendon admitted quietly. He pressed his hands against his dick harder, as if he could just hold the piss in that way.

“Brendon?” Dallon said, running his hand up from Brendon’s hip to his side. “Piss yourself.”

Brendon didn’t even know he could get redder than he already was, but somehow he became more red. He could literally feel his skin grow warmer. 

“Dal!” he protested. “No!”

“Brendon, you’ll have to go eventually,” Dallon said quietly, moving his fingers to Brendon’s bulging bladder. “And I want you to go here.”

Brendon gasped, shaking his head quickly. 

“Dallon no please just let me inside the bathroom I need to go I gotta go Dallon!” he protested, grasping himself through his pants. He pressed his knees together, shifting his hips. Dallon pushed his long fingers into Bren’s full bladder. Brendon yelped, clenching his whole body up as a bit of piss spurted out of him. 

“Ah Dallon I’m gonna lose it!”

“Then lose it baby,” Dallon said with a grin, prodding him again. “I want you to piss your pants for me.”

Brendon whimpered, and Dallon prodded his bladder again. Brendon couldn’t help leaking just a little, and he let out a groan. 

“I-I can’t hold it Dal!” Brendon yelped, his eyes clenching shut tightly. 

The pee he’d been holding in suddenly started gushing out, soaking through his pants. Brendon could feel it on his hands that had been clamped over his cock, and he drew them away in horror as piss ran down his legs. He flushed bright red, nearly in tears from embarrassment. 

“Fuck- Dallon-” Brendon choked out as the dark wet patch on his pants spread. He couldn’t hold anything back, and he could hear his piss splattering onto the floor. It made an obscene hissing noise, and Brendon’s gaze fell to the puddle around his feet. 

When the stream finally died down, Brendon let out a moan and slowly raised his gaze up to meet Dallon’s eyes. 

Dallon’s pupils were blown wide, and he had his lower lip firmly between his teeth. He was pink in the cheeks, and his breathing was heavy. He reached up and grabbed Brendon’s shirt collar. Brendon yelped.

“Come on,” Dallon said, his voice growly. He reached behind him to open the bathroom door, tugging Brendon into the small space. 

“Ah Dal!” Brendon gasped. 

Dallon thrust Brendon against the wall, shutting the door behind them and locking it tight.

“God damn it Brendon that was so fucking hot,” Dallon whispered, grabbing Brendon’s shoulders and pressing his face to the crook of Bren’s neck. Brendon moaned softly as Dallon kissed his neck.

“Let me take your shirt off,” Dallon said lowly, grabbing Brendon’s blazer and tugging it off his shoulders. He pulled at the hem of the Brendon’s tee shirt, yanking it up over his head. Dallon leaned against Brendon and kissed down his neck to his shoulder, biting down. Brendon yelped and squirmed, and Dallon laughed against his skin. 

Dallon’s hands roamed across Brendon’s chest, his breath hot against Brendon’s neck. 

“Pants off too,” Dallon said, grabbing one of Brendon’s hands and placing it on his jeans. Brendon let out a breath and started undoing his pants. Dallon moved back just an inch to pull his own shirt off. 

Brendon tugged his jeans down, leaning back on the wall for support. He smiled at Dallon, who leaned in a kissed him lightly. Brendon giggled when he pulled back. 

Dallon’s gaze drifted down to Brendon’s boxers, which stuck wetly to his body so his boner was plainly visible. He went to cover himself, and Dallon swatted his hands out of the way. 

“You look so good all soaking wet,” Dallon murmured, pulling a small packet of lube out of his pocket. 

“Y-You kept that in your pocket during the show?” Brendon said, mouth falling open. 

“No! No, I grabbed it before the encore,” Dallon said with a smirk. 

“Geez, was I that obvious?” Brendon said, biting his lip. 

“Absolutely,” Dallon said, undoing his pants. Brendon hung his head with a laugh. Dallon kicked his pants and boxers across the bathroom. He grabbed his cock, sucking in a breath as he stroked himself slowly. 

Dallon spread the lube onto his fingers, using his clean hand to grab Brendon’s hip. He pressed his slick fingers between Brendon’s legs. Brendon spread his legs slightly, allowing Dallon to press a finger inside of him easily. Brendon gasped, grabbing Dallon’s tall shoulders for stability. 

Dallon leaned in to bite Brendon’s neck, sucking on his hot skin. Dallon pressed a second finger to Brendon’s hole, slowly stretching him open. 

“Oh fuck!” Bren hissed. Dallon curled his fingers inside Brendon, making him moan. 

“I couldn’t keep my eyes off you, you know that?” Dallon whispered. 

“I th-thought so,” Brendon said, laughing lightly. He moaned softly, leaning back against the wall. 

“I want to fuck you, Bren,” Dallon groaned, easing his fingers out of Brendon. Brendon whimpered, nodding quickly. 

“Please, Dallon,” Brendon begged breathlessly, “I’m ready.”

Dallon slicked up his cock, biting his lip to hold in a groan. 

“Come here,” Dal growled, grabbing Brendon’s slim hips and lifting him up against the wall. Brendon squealed, grabbing onto Dallon’s shoulders. Dallon reached down to guide the tip of his cock to Brendon’s ass, slowly pushing up into him. Brendon dug his fingers into Dallon’s shoulders, whimpering. Dallon pushed Brendon against the wall, his hands clutching Brendon’s ass to keep him up as he started to fuck him. Brendon yelped with each thrust, tipping his head back against the wall behind him. 

“Oh god Dallon thank you thank you,” Brendon babbled, his face flushed red. 

Dallon thrust his hips into Brendon needily, grunting lowly. He leaned in to bite Brendon’s shoulder, licking and kissing the bruising skin. His mouth felt hot on Bren’s skin, and Brendon whined. 

“Can you- Dal- up-” Brendon stuttered, his fingernails slicing into Dallon’s back. Dallon shifted his clutch on Brendon’s hips, and Brendon let out a sharp gasp. 

“Again- yes- again!” he begged, and Dallon complied, thrusting into him at the same angle again and again. Brendon felt the tiles behind him pressing into his back as Dallon fucked him against the wall. 

Brendon pressed his hips forward so his hard cock ground against Dallon’s body. Dallon’s fingers grasped Brendon’s slick skin as he fucked him quick and hard. He was breathing heavily, and Brendon was gasping and whining. 

“God you sound so good,” Dallon said, hitting Brendon’s prostate repeatedly. Brendon just whimpered in pleasure, clinging to Dallon. “Does it feel good?” Dal asked.

“Mhm,” Brendon said, nodding. His hair was still sweaty from the concert, and his thighs quivered in Dallon’s grasp. His body felt insanely sensitive. The holding had left him achingly hard and needy, and everything Dallon did felt impossibly good. Each thrust knocked the breath out of him, and ground his hard cock against Dal. 

“Fuck…” Dallon groaned. 

“Dallon- shit- ugh-” Brendon moaned, his nails dragging thin pink lines down Dallon’s shoulder blades. He could feel himself getting close, and his breathing became more and more ragged. 

Dallon leaned in to kiss Brendon, his mouth wet and hot. Brendon’s eyes closed and he melted into Dallon. He was pressed roughly against the wall, but he ground his hips down for more. Dal greedily fucked into him, nails digging into Bren’s pale ass. 

Dallon could feel heat travelling up from between his legs, coiling tightness and warmth. He bit Brendon’s lip, letting out a soft hiss. 

“Fuck,” Dallon drew back, “I’m gonna fucking cum. You got me so worked up, Bren.” 

Brendon just panted and whined in response as Dallon continued to fuck him. 

“Oh hell-” Dallon gasped as he came, thrusting shallowly into Brendon. He breathed heavily, and Brendon grinned at him. 

Dallon slowly eased himself out of Brendon, lowering him to the ground. Brendon made a soft sound of protest, but went silent when Dallon wrapped his long fingers around Bren’s cock. 

“Let me make you cum,” Dallon said lowly. Brendon nodded, tipping his head back to the wall as Dallon stroked him. Dal swirled his fingers around the head of Brendon’s cock, drawing a whimper out of him. 

“Thank you…” Brendon said softly, bucking his hips into Dallon’s hand. “I-It feels good, Dal.”

“Mhm?” Dallon teased. “Are you close?”

“Yeah,” Brendon replied breathily. 

Dallon wrapped his hand firmly around the shaft of Brendon’s cock, stroking him quickly. Brendon whimpered and rocked his hips. 

“P-Please Dallon…”

“Cum for me,” Dallon ordered.

“Ah fuck!” Brendon gasped, spurting onto Dallon’s hand and up his wrist. Dallon looked down at his hand and smirked. 

“That was a lot, baby,” Dallon said, pulling his hand up to lick Brendon’s cum off. Brendon shuddered at the sight.

“That was good,” Brendon said. Dallon leaned in and kissed him lightly, smiling when he drew back. 

“Yeah. Sorry if I embarrassed you too much,” Dallon replied. 

Brendon blushed. 

“No- uh, it was good,” he said, “I l-liked it.” 

Dallon grinned. 

“Good.”

“I...I don’t have any clean pants,” Brendon said slowly, leaning back on the wall. 

“Oh. Yeah. That could be a problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
